Project Nova 6
by ShadowGamer1
Summary: A COD FANFIC! Nova 6 is back!
1. Colossus

Project Nova 6

Chapter 1: Colossus

A/N: This is my 2nd try on making a COD Fanfic hope it's better than the other ones, please note I don't own anything of the Black ops 1 or 2 only thing I own is the Team NDC of the Navy Seals also I like to give Credit to the Missions of Black Ops 2 Transcript on the Wikia also I was inspired to write this by HIJAMIYA cheek out A Family on Broad it's good. So without wasting time and let's get this started, feel free to review.

'Mission Story' currently ongoing: "Karma"

Location: Colossus, Cayman Islands

POV: David Mason / Codename: "Section"

JSOC Counter-Terrorist Force

June 12th, 2025

Mason is on board a VTOL passenger jet with Harper and Salazar. The plane has reached Colossus Resort and is beginning to land knowing that they can find "Karma" weapon on the Colossus Resort and they know they must find it before DeFalco Does.

"Icarus 9, you are cleared for landing on Deck 7. Maintain current heading, all looks good." The control tower informs. One of the Pilots responded "Copy that. Icarus 9 beginning descent."

"Comms are open, Farid. We're all listening." Section said

Farid begins to respond over Comms "Okay..." he paused "The ID bands identify you as union inspectors. You'll have access to most areas... uh... except the one you actually want. The Central Records Computer is subject to increased security. Access is only permitted via retina scan. That's..." another Paused "where Ziggy comes in." he finishes, Section than responds back to Farid "In short; the CRC's our best shot of locating Karma before DeFalco's people. Farid, did you manage to access the personnel files?" he asked

"Uhh... not yet. The encryption is very complicated." Farid Said

"You're smart. I have faith in ya. Section out." Section said as The VTOL passenger jet has landed.

Section, Harper and Salazar step out of the jet and heads towards to the entrance to the security checkpoint.

"So this is how the 1% lives." Salazar Spoke out

Harper than turn around to Section and said "You know, if this wasn't an op, I believe I could get myself a little hot chick action here."

At this remark, Salazar turns and looks at Harper in disbelief. The trio makes their way down the steps and notice security ASDs en route to the security checkpoint entrance. Harper than Notices AN ASD on Guard.

"ASDs... you think they're expecting trouble?" Harper Asked

"It's the richest city in the world." Salazar said

"Which makes it a likely target for Raul Menendez." Section Added

Section, Harper and Salazar finally reach the entrance and head into the security scanner on the left. The right one is occupied by construction workers checking their toolboxes before moving into the scanner. Section, Harper and Salazar approach the guard and stop for a full body scan.

"Okay... stay cool." Farid said over Comms

Suddenly, a brief scuffle occurs in the adjacent scanner. The workers are detected to have hazardous materials on them.

"Stay where you are! The scanner has detected the presence of hazardous materials." The Security Guard said

"Whoa, hey! It's a misunderstanding, okay? Whoa, hey, we're working on the remodeling downstairs. It's probably from the site." One of the Construction Worker said

"Sir, please remain where you are." The Security Guard said, "Peters, can you come up? We've got a situation here."

….

5 Minutes Earlier, Inside the Security Locker Room

Looking at a mirror in his locker a Young Security Officer who's is in his 20s. Gaining memories on his past "7 Years" he said in his mind. he then look at a picture of himself with his two sisters (Rosa and Anna)the older one Rosa who is now serving the US Army and the 2nd oldest Anna Serving the US Air Force. He stops having contact with them when he was 20. "Santos! What in the world are you waiting for?" a voice calls out. "I'll be right out" Santos Replied. The Security Guard ID as Officer Santos gives his Golden Cross Necklace from his locker and put it around neck "En el Naombre del padre del hijo y del espiruto Santo (in the name of the father of the son and spirit of Santo)" he then kisses the cross before saying "Amen!" He then closes his locker and left the locker room. "Santos lets go" an officer said, Santos walk with him to the Security Armory. "Santos keeps an eye on the Security Footage" the Officer Said. Then a voice came on the Officer Comms. "Peters, can you come up? We've got a situation here." Peters Respond "Copy That, Later Santos" Peters than left the Security Armory, Santos finds Footage of the adjacent scanners where Peters was asked to help out.

…

Meanwhile, Section's group is cleared and allowed to pass through the checkpoint.

"Dammit, Egghead. I thought we were burned that time." Harper said

"Relax, Harper. I told you the shielding would work. The scanner couldn't see a thing. Now, just show your ID and walk right through." Farid said over comms

Section, Harper and Salazar walk up to the front desk and scan their ID bands, allowing them to pass through.

"Hello ladies, we're from the union." Harper said

After passing through,

"That's it?" Harper Asked

"People don't do a whole lot at Colossus." Farid answers

On their way to the elevator, the trio passes through several advertisement boards. As Salazar approaches one, the face of the man on the advertisement changes to Salazar's, Harper also walks up to another and see his face appear as well.

"What is this?" Salazar asked

"It's an automated system; it's triggered by your biometric ID." Farid Answers again

"We're all going to hell, man." Salazar Added

As Salazar and Harper were making their way to the elevator, Section Cheeks out the place from the left balcony.

"Menendez chose a hell of a place to hide his Karma weapon." Section said

Then Section went to meet up with Harper and Salazar.

Section, Harper and Salazar finally reach the elevator. They walk in and check out the spectacular scenery of Colossus from the elevator.

"Wow! Look at that. This place is unbelievable, huh?" Harper Said

The elevator begins its descent.

"Hey…" Grabbing Section attention "What do you figure it'd cost to spend the weekend here? " Harper Asked

Section Laugh "More than you make in a year."

"No S# t" Harper said

"No wonder Menendez rallies so much support." Salazar said casing Harper to look at him

"Harper, sweep the floor. Salazar and I will proceed to the insertion point." Section said

"Copy that." Harper Copied

The elevator doors open, Harper walks out, turning around as he does, and bumps into Random Women

"Whoa! How you doing, beautiful?" Harper said

"Screw you, jerk!" she said

The elevator doors close and Salazar scan his biometric ID giving Section and Salazar Access to the insertion point

"So far, so good." Salazar said

The elevator doors open, and two guards are in the room, suspiciously opening a garbage bag. One of them notices and walks towards them, one of the guards said.

"Hey, you shouldn't be in here!"

Salazar puts down his case after looking back at Section, and discreetly takes out his pistol.

"We have Union IDs." Section said

The guard looks back at his partner then brings out his gun and points it at Salazar but Salazar shoots first. Section pulls out his weapon as well and they take out the other guard. Then Section hears Farid on comms

"Okay... Section, I'm in."

"Go ahead." Section said

"Colossus recently employed Private Military Contractors to augment its regular security team... all ex-Cuban militia." Farid Inform

"No s# *t. We just ran into some of 'em" Section said

Section puts his briefcase on a table and opens it, revealing Ziggy, whilst Salazar unscrews the bolts on an airvent. Section picks up Ziggy, placing him in front of the vent.

"Alright, Ziggy... Time to go to work." Section said

Section returns to the table where he unrolls the control mat for Ziggy. Changes to the view of Ziggy.

"Harper, the security team's been compromised by PMCs. They're hostile. Watch for anything suspicious. We need to know their objective." Section Inform

"Understood." Harper Copy

Ziggy travels through the vents, then Salazar inform Section that "Watch the gap coming up. Ziggy can jump across."

Ziggy jumps across the gap.

"Wait. What are they doing?" Salazar ask

Ziggy looks through a grated part of the vent at two guards planting C4 on pipes in Spanish "(Hurry Up Man.)" one of the Guards said

"Planting explosives..." Section Answers

"They're going to blow the ship?" Salazar said in shocked

"not before they've secured Karma. Harper, heads up. The Mercs are priming explosives on board." Section said

"I'm tailing some of these guys now. They're heading your way!" Harper Informed

"Dammit! We'd better get moving." Section said

Ziggy continues through the vents, shooting its tazer at a fuse box, then turns around to go left.

"Okay." Salazar said

Ziggy goes through a pipe, then climbs up a load of pipes before returning to the vents. He arrives at a grate which he dismantles with his tazers.

"There's our mark." Section said

He then jumps from the vent down onto a security guard, who he tazers.

"Taze him, Section!" Salazar Said

Ziggy crawls up the incapacitated guard's body, processing the image of the guard's eye

"Scanning Now" Section said

It is then picked up by a militia personal. "What do we have here?" The militia guard crushes Ziggy by stamping on him.

"It's the PMCs! Harper, you were right. They're already inside the server room. Let's go!" Section said

Salazar and Section arrive outside the entrance to the CRC Room, where Section hurriedly uses the guard's retina scan to gain access.

"Come on, come on" Section said

'Access Granted'

"Ready?" Section asked Salazar

Salazar tosses a flashbang into the room, where they hear the guards call out in surprise.

"Go!" Section Commanded

Section and Salazar enter the room and swiftly eliminate all hostiles.

"Clear." Salazar said

Section go's to find the Colossus Uplink, ": Placing the uplink. You sure this will work, Farid?" Section asked "Ha... I thought you had faith in me?" Farid said with a laugh "Okay, we're in."

"The Karma weapon may have been smuggled onboard alongside regular supplies." Section said

Frist he try to supply mainfest. "Search supply mainfest. Keyword: 'Karma'." The words "No Matches" flash on the screen. Section angrily said "Nothing." Then he try the automated security systems

"Search automated security systems. Keyword: 'Karma'." Still nothing, Section then thinks

"We're missing something. Search security camera image database. Text recognition: 'Karma'." Section said

'A.I Searching'

'A.I Match'

"There." Salazar said

"Karma isn't a weapon. It's a woman." Section added

"Chloe Lynch. Former employee of Tacitus, recently resigned." Farid said over comms

"Now we know her name. We can track her location on the ship." Section said while tracking Chloe location

"Upstairs, Club Solar." Salazar said

A commotion is heard outside the door. PMCs try to enter the CRC Room

"Section, you hear that? More PMCs outside the door!" Salazar said

"Farid, we have enemies right outside... no way round. Open the CRC Room door." Section Said to Farid

The door opens, a PMC come in, Section grabbed the gun, slam the PMC into the wall, tossing his gun on the floor, then knife him in the neck and when out of the door with Salazar and make their way to the elevators.

"Harper, Karma is NOT a weapon. She's a girl. I'm sending you her picture now." Section Informing Harper. Section sends a picture of Karma

" Got it... hey! Hey, hey, hey! That's the chick I saw in the elevator!" Harper Notices that Girl he bump In to.

"She's in Club Solar, but you'd better make it there fast! The PMCs are moving on her right now!" Section added

"I'm on it." Harper said

Section and Salazar move through the construction and scaffolding, eliminating all enemy guards they encounter. all enemies have been killed, both of them split up in different elevators.

"Split up. Take the elevator to the upper floor." Section said

"Understood." Salazar replied

"I'll regroup with Harper." Section finish

As Section approaches Club Solar, he receives camera feed from Harper attempting to convince Chloe to go with him.

"Chloe!" Harper said

"You!" Chloe said, know that the voice sounds familiar

"Chloe, you need to come with me now!" Harper said while trying to get her out of there and take her to safety. "Who the hell are you?! How'd you know my name?" Chloe asked

"I'm Mike Harper, a Navy SEAL." Harper responds

Chloe refuses to go with him not knowing that her live is in danger. "Get the F#%k away from me!" Chloe cried out. Harper Grabs her and tells her that people are after her

"Listen! You hear me? Your life is in danger! Terrorists are coming for you NOW!" Harper Yelled out

Chloe's eyes widen and was shocked after hearing what Harper has just said, she than push him back "

"Terrorists? What are you talking about?" Chloe said still in shocked

Harper grabs her again "Chloe, they've been sent by Raul Menendez." Harper said before the camera feed ends.

"Secure her Harper, we're on our way." Section said to Harper over comms

Section prepares to enter Club Solar ignoring the people waiting in line.

"Hey! How come he didn't have to wait in line?" a women said in the crowd

Section shows his ID to One of the Entrance Guard letting him inside Club Solar.

"His ID checks out. He is a VIP."

"Oh come on now! He saw the sign!"

"Sorry sir, We're very busy tonight!"

Section enters Club Solar trying to find Harper and 'Karma'. "Harper, where are you?" Section asked

Harper Responds over Comms "We're on the dance floor!"

"On my way." Section replied

"Section, I'm in position on the club balcony." Salazar reported over comms

Section walks past a hallway and enters the dance floor; he sees Harper and Chloe in the middle of dance floor he sees Chloe still trying to escape; the dance floor is packed with clubbers. Section squeezes through clubbers and approaches Harper and Chloe.

Section grabs Chloe and Chloe stop moving and looked at Section

"We have to leave now, Chloe!" Section said

Section sees DeFalco making his way through the crowd. "SECTION! At least ten mercs, taking hostages!" Salazar informing Section

DeFalco executes the DJ, then grabs a clubber as hostage.

"Chloe Lynch!" DeFalco yelled out in the crowd

"He's got hostages. Hold fire." Section said, telling Salazar to hold his fire.

"Chloe?" DeFalco asked the Second time. There is no response. DeFalco mercilessly shoots the clubber at point-blank, killing her. DeFalco then orders another clubber be brought forward as a hostage. "Salazar, take the shot." Section Ordered

Salazar responds and Delays the shot "No shot. Too many hostages."

"Five seconds, Chloe!" Defalco giving Chloe five seconds to give herself up.

Again, receiving no response, DeFalco is about the execute the second hostage. "NO!" Chloe gets up still having Harper hold on to her arm, and punches Harper, releasing his grip on her. Chloe surrenders herself to DeFalco.

"Open fire!" DeFalco Ordered

DeFalco's mercs start firing upon the crowd. Section and Harper take cover behind the bar counter.

"Let's kill that sick f$#k!" Harper said with anger

A merc looks over the bar top. Harper slams his head on the table, and both Section and him get out of cover and engage the enemies, Section pulls out a KAP-40 and start taking out Mercs

"Peel left, peel left!" Harper cried out as bullets are flying every where

"Moving!" Section said

Section and Harper move towards the DJ stand still shooting at the enemies.

"Let's go! The main door's our out!" Harper said

Section and Harper gets behind the DJ stand. Harper throws a grenade taking out remaining ememies

"DeFalco has Karma! We're in pursuit. We need you to track their movements Farid. We can't let them get off the ship." Section said


	2. Long Time, No See Part 1

Chapter 2: Long Time, No See

Section hacks into the security camera feed. He browses the security camera footage. "Patching into the security camera feeds." Section said, Section sees enemy choppers flying into Colossus airspace then shows another camera feed shows PMCs rappelling from the choppers. "Unmarked choppers. Menendez's PMCs, mercenaries. There's dozens of them." Section said

Section continues browsing the security cameras and spots DeFalco.

"Wait, there! Right there! You see that? That's him, that's him!" Section asked

Section watches as DeFalco, while moving with Chloe, executes a guard. Towards the end, a large explosion, caused by the detonation of bombs being planted by Menendez's PMCs, is heard and camera feed is lost.

"Damnit, I lost the feed. DeFalco's jamming the signals. He's rigged the ship. We move now, cut him off at the atrium." Section Ordered

5 minutes earlier …..

"Sir, someone has hacked our security data bas..." Santos paused

Santos sees a man who looks like he is in his 50s to 60s see him taking hostage, Santos notice the man and whispers "DeFalco" sees him killing one of the security guards.

"Oh My God, Peters!" Santos said while trying to find peters outside the Security room

"Peters where are u?!" Santos yelled on comms

Peters respond "almost there stand by. I heard being gun shots what going on?!"

Santos Respond "It's Defalco! He is trying to blow the shi..."

A large explosion is heard knocking Santos and Peters down.

…

Section, Harper and Salazar exit the nightclub. They move into a hallway hit hard by the explosion and approach a dazed security guard.

"What's happening?" the security guard asked

"We're U.S. Navy SEALs. Listen, you need to open the armory, get your guys armed and ready to fight." Harper said

The guard, still reeling from the blast of the explosion, starts to turn away from Harper, who refocuses his attention.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Focus, alright? You need to get this done." Harper said

"Okay... okay... the security armory..." Security officer said

The guard unlocks the room beside him and radios his colleagues to inform them.

"What happened?" Farid asked

"DeFalco detonated a f*%king bomb outside the nightclub! He's got the girl." Harper informed

"Patch us into security cameras for this deck." Section said to Farid

"As Section, Harper and Salazar move towards the end of the hallway, Section receives camera feed from the mall showing DeFalco and Chloe being escorted by a whole platoon of PMC soldiers."

"There! He's in the mall! Let's go!" Section informed

"They really want this Karma chick bad." Harper added

The trio enters the mall, where they encounter the security guards engaging hostile PMCs.

"Farid! DeFalco's blowing the ship!" Section informed

"Is that son of a # ! % still on board?" Harper asked

"I'm not sure... I can't see him." Farid responded

"We can't let that DeFalco bastard escape!" Harper added

"Where the hell is he?" Salazar asked

Section, Harper and Salazar, move through the mall, repelling enemy forces, a few security guards took them out with no problem. Soon enough, they reach the atrium.

"Ahh, shit man! He's getting away!" Harper yelled out

Section receives camera feed of DeFalco moving through the outdoor area.

"I have him! Exiting the mall!" Farid said

An explosion occurs in the atrium, causing a pillar to collapse causing a gas to leak out.

"This bastard's really starting to piss me off!" Harper said angrily

"Farid, you have to jam DeFalco's detonator!" Section cried out

"I'm working on it!" Farid responded, Section approaches a door leading to the outdoor area. Section assists Salazar in pushing the door open. "Get it open!" Section said, Eventually it does, and civilians run into the mall, struggling to avoid being killed.

"Let's go people! Get outta here! Let's move!" Harper said

Section, Harper and Salazar enter the outdoor area, which is now a full-blown warzone. There are enemy PMC soldiers, security forces and ASD units scattered everywhere engaged in firefights.

"Colossus's defenses are now armed to respond to a terrorist attack. Automated security will target armed personnel as hostile!" Farid informed

"That includes the enemy?" Harper asked

"ANY armed personnel." Farid responded

"At least it's not all bad news." Harper said

"DeFalco's getting away! Don't slow down!" Salazar Cried

As Section, Harper and Salazar move throughout the outdoor area in pursuit of DeFalco, more bombs detonate. Camera feed shows DeFalco remotely detonating the bombs via cell phone.

"It's the cell phone! " Farid yelled

"Block the signal!" Section commanded

"Okay, working on it!" Farid said

"Briggs ain't gonna be happy if DeFalco gets Chloe off the ship! Keep moving, Section!" Harper said

Section reaches DeFalco just before he reaches the entrance to the evac bay. DeFalco turns around and, along with two of his men escorting him, engages Section in a firefight. Section got DeFalco where he wants him but before Defalco can react he was shot in the head, which surprised Section and he heard voices called out.

"Boom! Headshot!" one voice said happily

"Lights out, f&# # ." Another voice said.

"Drop up!" Harper said while pointing a gun at one of the man's head

"Harper?" he said with surprised voice


	3. Long Time, No See Part 2

a/n: Sorry about the short Chapter, that it is all

…..

Santos POV:

10 minutes earlier

A bright light is all I see "did I die? Am I dead? Where am i?" I said to myself, there were no sign of life or anything, "So you're finally awake." Very calm feminine voice said in his head. "Hey who are you?" I asked with fear. "Do not worry my young child; I won't harm you." She calmly said, "Child? What the hell are you talking about?" I said with surprised look. "Everything will be clear in the end" she said

"What do you mean? What are talking about? How are you? What to want with me?" I asked

…..

Santos wakes up shell-shocked after the close encounter with the bomb from DeFalco's men.

"Santos, you ok?" Peters asked still shell-shocked

"Been Better, I been in worse" Santos said

"I will take that as a yes." Peters said while helping Santos get up

"Santos? Peters? Do you copy?" a voice came over comms

Peters responds "we copy, we are on our way.

Santos went to see if Miller was ok, and Peters went to the locker-room.

Santos gets to the Security armory. "Miller you're ok?" Santos asked

"I'm good just get yourself armed and ready to fight." Miller said

Santos Nod and went to get a XPR-50 and a MP7, Peter walks in the Security Armory with a bag

"What in there" Santos asked

"Memories" Peters said, Peters toss him a Data Glove Paired and a gas mask

"You know DeFalco better than me…" Peters said

"Which mean Carlos is up to something" Santos interrupted.

"Let rock it" Peters said

Santos and Peters fought against dozens of Mercs, An explosion occurs in the atrium, causing a pillar to collapse causing a gas to leak out.

"Wait…Gas Mask" Santos said

Peters and Santos put their gas mask on while some of the Security Guards heard choking and collapse on the floor; one of them approaches Santos, but falls before he can reach him.

"The F# K?" Peters asked

"Nova 6!" Santos responded

5 minutes later

"Come on, we can't let him escape!" Peters said

Santos is met with a shootout with DeFalco's men, Santos pulls out his XPR-50 from his back, aiming his shot, and he takes the shot.

"Boom! Headshot! Peter said happily

DeFalco dead body fells on the ground, "Lights out, %$#%$" Santos said with anger

Then was met a metal object on the back of his head.

"Drop up!" A familiar voice said

"Harper?" Santos said with surprised voice

Harper shared the same amount of surprise when the Man shows himself "Santos?"

Harper then grabs his Five Seven's barrel with his other hand and hands it back to the Man, "This belongs to you, Santos."

Santos Grabs the Five Seven and said "Long Time, No See"

Harper responded "Yeah long time"

Section, Harper and Salazar successfully securing Karma with help with Santos and Peters and heading for extraction. Harper also drags DeFalco's body onboard.

"Sal, help me with the garbage." Harper said

Salazar help Harper with DeFalco's body, Section turns to Chloe "So, without your expertise, Menendez's plans for Celerium will have hit a roadblock."

Chloe Shake her head "It may slow his progress, but it won't stop him. He'll get what he wants. Believe me."

"No Kidding" Peters said

"If Menendez is working on Celerium then Carlos and Menendez are working with each other." Santos said causing every one to look at him.


	4. Return to Sender

Chapter 4: Task Force 141: Part 1:

; Return to Sender

A/N; Words in {} means someone talking outside the flash back and a later chapters the Nova 6 well play a huge part and a special surprise for u guys just wait. Sorry for the long wait busy school and all.

"So how do you know Harper?" asked Section

"2016,Me and Harper were helping Task Force 141 to stop Makarov's Terror" Santos Responded

"first we went to Somalia to get Intel about Makarov" Santos said

…

["Return to Sender"]

[David Santos]

[October 8th – 09:30:20]

[Task Force 141 - Disavowed]

[Bosaso, Somalia]

Price is driving a 2012 Jeep Wrangler with Soap, Santos, and Yuri along the beach in Bosaso, Somalia. They make their way to the docks.

{Santos: the Mission was simple}

"Just move quickly and we can slug Waraabe before he bolts." Price said

A massive sandstorm can be seen at a distance.

Soap turn around to Yuri and Santos "The sandstorm's moving in fast! We only have one shot at this."

{Section: wait, wait, who's Soap?}

{Santos: Our best friend}

{Harper: he was one crazy bastard, you know that?}

{Santos: you got that right}

"Bravo Team, take point through the gate!" Price said

Another jeep with Harper driven by Bravo Team drives along the left. Yuri and Santos gets up in the Jeep. They drive off the beach onto a road and accelerate towards the gate. Soap looks up and sees Nikolai in a Hind flying above them.

"Nikolai, soften 'em up!" Soap said

"Missiles away." Nikolai said while he fires two missiles at the entry point.

"Targets ahead. Engage! Engage!" Price ordered

Yuri and Santos pulls out their M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG and fires at Somalian militia. The militia attempt to close the gate, but the two jeeps break through the gate and they enter the docks. Price gets out of the jeep, pulls out his Desert Eagle and kills two enemies. An alarm sounds throughout the docks as the team spreads out and engages the militia.

"Slot these bastards fast!" Soap said

They push forward through the docks. "Waraabe's compound is at the end of the road! Move!" Price Said. "Sweep under the docks!" Soap yelled out, Explosions hammer the docks. "They're targeting us with mortars!" Price yelled

"Nikolai, we need air support!" Soap said

"Moving into position now." Nikolai said

Nikolai positions his chopper over the docks. Yuri takes out a touch screen remote control device, [Remote Turret Sequence ACTIVATE].

"Yuri, you've got control. Light 'em up!" Soap said

Yuri controls the gun turret on Nikolai's chopper and fires it down all over the docks, destroying mortar pits, killing several militia on rooftops, inside buildings, and behind cover.

"Multiple kills.; Good kills. Very good kills.; Nice shooting, Yuri. Keep it coming. Targets down. Keep it up.; 5 down." Nikolai said

Yuri Fires several more militia

"Kills confirmed.; Multiple kills confirmed.; At least 3 kills confirmed.; Keep putting rounds down.; Targets destroyed. Well done, Yuri. Targets down. Keep it up; 5 down. 8 kills confirmed. "Soap said

The militia fire RPGs in an attempt to shoot down Nikolai. "RPG! Look Out!" Santos yelled on comms

Luckily it miss "That almost hit me!; I hope my luck holds out!; That was too close."

"Too F$# !#ing close if you ask me" Harper said over comms

Nikolai finishes his pass over the docks. "I'll fly back for another pass.; Coming back for another strafing run.; Maneuvering around for another run.; Circling back for another pass." Nikolai said over comms

"Understood Shadow out" Santos responds

More Militia come in starting another ambush

"Son of-"Harper said as he throws a frag before moving to cover

"It was a %$ !&!% Ambush!" Santos said

"Don't get pinned down! Waraabe's just ahead!" Price said

Two technical trucks drive down to the docks. "Technicals coming in from the North!" Soap yelled out

Harper and Santos engage and eliminate the technicals and the team continue to push forward in the docks.

"Let's go! We have to get Waraabe!; Come on, let's get to the target building!" Price Ordered

They move past the broken ship and move up to the local buildings. More militia appear.

"Additional forces closing in!" Nikolai said over comms

"Target building in sight! Watch for crossfire!" Soap said

Nikolai stands by for his gun run. "Price, the remote gun is online.; I'm in position for another pass."

"Yuri takes control!" Santos said

Yuri controls the remote turret to provide air support. As Nikolai flies above the buildings, militia fire more RPGs. "Their aim is getting better." Nikolai said , Yuri destroys a technical with the turret, "Good effect on target. Vehicle destroyed." Soap said, Nikolai finishes his pass.

"Lay down covering fire so we can move up the road!" Price ordered

"Bloody hell, those MGs are tearing us apart." Soap said

They move up but are held back by enemy machine gun fire.

"Yuri, use the remote gun to take out those nests." Price Ordered

"Now!" Harper yelled out

Yuri again controls the turret and fires down on the target building, eliminating MG positions and the rest of the militia in the area. The team stacks up on the building.

"Nice $ $%! Shooting, Yuri" Harper commented

"Bravo Team, secure the perimeter. Yuri, Soap, let's find this bastard." Price said

They enter the building. "Echo team, we're entering the target building." Price reminded

"Nikolai, prepare for exfil. Echo team is standing by." Team Two Leader said

"Clear left. Watch those corners." Price ordered

"Clear right." Soap said

They go up the stairs to the second floor. Militia run in the halls.

"Contact front!" Price said

Harper, Santos, Yuri took them out and continue with the mission. "Possible visual on Waraabe. 2nd floor balcony." Nikolai said, Team 2 leader responds "Copy that. Possible on Waraabe, 2nd floor."

"Bravo-1, get in position." Price said

"Flanking now. Multiple hostiles entering second floor room." Bravo-1 said

They fight militia near Waraabe's office. "Waraabe's office is just ahead." Price said

Soap kicks an enemy off the second eliminate the rest and stack up at the door.

"That's the door to his office. All right, weapons tight. We need him alive." Price said

Yuri plants a large breaching charge on the door. The charge beeps and explodes, they breach. As Yuri, Santos, and Harper takes out the hostiles in Waraabe's office, Waraabe can be seen firing at them in an attempt to run, but he is shot in the leg by Santos and stumbles on a couple boxes. The room is cleared and Price, Soap, Santos, Harper, and Yuri enter the room.

"Gasmasks on." Price ordered

Price gives Waraabe a kick. He, Yuri, Santos, Harper, and Soap put on their gasmasks and Soap tosses Price a can that contains the gas chemical used in Europe.

"Nova 6?" Harper asked

"Look familiar?" Price asked Waraabe

"No! No! Please!" Waraabe begged

"Nova 6! Do It Price!" Santos said

Price opens the can of gas with his Desert Eagle pistol and throws it to the side of the room. The room begins to fill with the gas. Price pulls out a spare gas mask.

"Where's Makarov? Tell me and it's yours." Price said

Waraabe reaches for the mask, but Price keeps it away. "Our contact was a man named Volk! We never met Makarov!" Waraabe confessed

Soap presses his foot on Waraabe's wounded leg, spilling some blood on the floor. Waraabe groans in pain.

"Where's this Volk? Time's running out, mate." Soap said

"Paris! He oversaw the delivery in Paris!" Waraabe Yelled out

Soap nods at Price and walks out of the office. Price tosses Waraabe the mask. Price looked at Santos, They both nod like they were thinking the same thing.

"Right, then. This is for the boys at Hereford." Price said

He aims his pistol. "Wait!" he begged

Price executes Waraabe. They move out of Waraabe's office.

"Nikolai, Waraabe broke! We have what we need. Ready for exfil." Price said over comms

"Almost there. The LZ looks clear but that sand storm is moving in fast." Nikolai responded

At the distance, the sandstorm is seen blowing closer to the city. "That storm is massive." Soap Commented, Price responds "The last thing we need is to get caught in that. Let's move."

"That was easy as always!" Harper yelled out

"Something tells me that was a little too easy" Santos responded

They move up the hill and head to the village where Nikolai is about to land. "So you think Waraabe is telling the truth about Volk?" Soap asked

Price responds "He was telling the truth. I'd bet Makarov's life on it."

They reach the LZ and sees Nikolai's Helicopter about to land.

"We'll start..." then Price was interrupted at the sight of One of the Loyalists is killed by a sniper round.

"Sniper!" Soap Yelled out

Lots of militia fire down at the LZ as Harper, Yuri, and Santos Taking out some of the militia.

"Ambush!" Soap said

"Nikolai, get out of there!" Price ordered

Nikolai flies the chopper away from the LZ.

{Santos: it was a * !* # ambush}

{Santos: then our team had to move to the 2nd LZ}

{Harper: then all break loose}

{Section: so what happen?}

{Santos: things backfired}

….


End file.
